


Dating the Messenger

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Am and Luna help with a Vanguard Valentine's Day event.





	Dating the Messenger

The halls of the Dragon Empire were filled with the sound of cardfighters chatting, everyone wearing various colors of paper wristbands. Am watched as the different groups of people snuck glances of her and Luna’s uniforms, their usual colors still a part of their outfits. She had to admit the skirt was a darker shade of blue than she’d anticipated, but the lighter blue butterflies running vertically along her right side happened to be a nice touch, and Luna’s pastel pink pants with darker pink moons on the left pant leg turned out really cute on her. Am wanted to pick Luna up and spoil her with a few hundred kisses, but knew they would get in trouble. After adjusting her golden tie, Am grabbed a pen from her black polo. Luna smiled at her, waving, and Am’s eyes focused on her blue wristband. Am was thankful they’d traded colors.

Luna approached one of the fighters, smiling and waving like she did when they were being filmed. She had learned how to handle her job over the last… wow, was it almost a year now? Am was filled with a weird sense of pride when she thought of how far Luna had come in her idol work. Luna uncapped her own pen, signing the fighter’s invite as the two of them talked in the distance, Am wishing she could hear their conversation.

Looking over, Luna gave Am a quick wink. Sure, Am hadn’t said much since their tournament at Card Capital 2, but she wasn’t exactly the best at hiding her feelings from Luna. She had been blushing most of the day as she got ready, sneaking glances, and Luna had been sure to be welcoming to those little looks whenever Am got caught. Luna found it endearing, really, that Am was so shy about their relationship to-be. Besides, Luna had been planning a nice surprise for Am ever since they’d been assigned to this event, and Am’s current puzzled look made Luna think she’d made the perfect choice.

Luna caught Am sneaking glances all throughout the afternoon, each one making her smile just a bit more slyly, eyebrows raised with a full grin on her face by the time Am was staring at her during the post-event cleanup. She forces herself to look away as Am nearly walks into a wall from being distracted by Luna, Luna slipping out of the cleanup crowd for long enough to grab an envelope from their dressing room, checking the white envelope for the pink heart sticker that seals it on the way. She smiles as she returns, insisting to one of the workers that she has to get the letter to Am quickly, and that it’s important for their future idol work, which gets her an easy chance to pull Am off to the side.

Once Luna hands Am the letter, Am turns it over, eyebrows raising at the heart sticker. She looks to Luna, who reaches for Am’s hand, and Am’s jaw drops when she feels the contact. Am manages to open the envelope, but it’s a bit tough when Luna refuses to let go, and once she finishes reading what Luna wrote for her, she forgets how to stop herself from crying, letting the tears fall as she grabs Luna, clinging to her.

They leave the venue with their fingers laced together, Luna sneaking in a few cheek kisses whenever no one else is around.


End file.
